How did THIS happen?
by TheTwinDiaries
Summary: Elena Gilbert wants nothing to do with Damon Salvatore, the school jock. But when Damon steals something very dear to her, she will do anything to get it back; amend to his every wish and Damon is far too excited to play this little game that he has created. But will this 'game' remain just a game or will it evolve into something else? Will they allow it to?
1. OH NO, YOU DIDNT

OH NO, YOU DIDN'T..!

I jogged along the edge of the park, making sure not to get hit by a football or a cricket ball. If it hadn't been for the bright sunny weather, I wouldn't have even thought about stepping out on the school grounds. All of my friends were either sleeping in the class, wasting time in the washrooms or making out with their mates. Well, what to expect when the 'competition season' of our school is in full swing. All the non-talented children were either, like me, enjoying the weather in the park or doing what I mentioned in the school buildings. Suddenly, I realized that the person running behind me had been behind me for the past 15 minutes even though I was running like a turtle (not that turtles could run).

I looked behind me to find the infamous Damon Salvatore smirking at me. High school jock, player and the most ego-ish, annoying and arrogant person EVER.

But good-looking, definitely sexy

God, what did he want now? I paused and turned towards him, trying to catch my breath from all the running. He paused, too.

"WHAT?"I snapped at him.

"What 'what'? Did I do something?" he asked innocently and the smirk turned into an adorable little pout.

"Oh, please. Cut the crap. You have been following me. What do you want?" I balked, coming immediately to the point. I don't know why I was being so rude. Maybe it was the sun or maybe the fact that my personal diary (as I like to call it) was lost.

"Well, I want a lot from you", he teased seductively, "but I am not following you, sweet pea. I am just…running behind you" he finished with that signature smirk of his. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Whatever" I said and started jogging again. No matter how intolerably irritating he was, I just couldn't NOT find his dialogues hilarious. Damon started jogging beside me too.

"wait" he called. I kept running. But he was next to me, easily keeping pace.

"You really should be nicer to me right now" he continued and I tried my best to ignore him.

"Remember that night at the camp? That little book of yours that you love so much?" this caught my attention. I spun around so fast that it almost gave me a headache for a second.

"What about it?"I asked hastily, which made it sound more like a 'wha-bot-it'. I'm surprised he understood me. Not that any of this mattered though

I waited impatiently, eager for what I was about to hear next.

"Glad I got your attention. Yeah, about that. It's kept in my locker right now. You want it?" he asked me as if he was asking a 5-year-old for candy.

I stared at him incredulously. A million thoughts raced through my head. I didn't know if I should be relieved that I finally knew where it was and thank him or to strangle him for even laying a finger on it. Did he read it? This could seriously not be happening.

"Give it back to me. " I said through gritted teeth, frustration more than anger rising to the brim of my tone.

It seemed that my expression satisfied him." Uh-uh. Not so fast. Did you really think it was going to be this easy?" he taunted me. My palms tingled and I felt like killing something.

This was not good. This was really not good.

**This was boring. i know. But please continue reading and review..!**


	2. AS YOU WISH, DICK!

AS YOU WISH, DICK

"Damon, I swear to god, I will kill you if I don't get my diary back" I shouted and tried to make my voice sound really threatening.

" 'Lena, you see, if you keep up with this attitude of yours, then you can get ready to say goodbye to that little thing" he said and I groaned.

God, he was such an ass. I was pretty sure he had read it and that was embarrassing enough for me. The last thing I wanted was for him to sell it or expose it to someone else. But he wouldn't do THAT, would he?

"Look Damon, that 'little thing' of mine is very important to me. Can we please not joke around for like two seconds? I really need it back" I tried again, this time with a more pleading tone.

"Yeah, sure. You can get it back…at a price." He said with a smug tone and it took all I had in my power to not kick him right there. I sighed. This was not going to be easy.

"What do you want?" I asked, finally giving up. What's the worst that could happen?

"How about you meet me after school at the grill and we can decide then?" he shrugged and began to walk away.

"Damon "I called and he looked back, "just keep it safe. Right now, it's all I have." I said and I could swear a look of guilt reached his face before he nodded and headed back into the building.

I didn't really have a choice now. My whole life was spilled into that thing.

DPOV

I couldn't help it. I had to read it. The way Elena acted when she found out that it was with me, just acted as an incentive for me. I just had to know her. I flipped on

to the last entry.

_Dear diary, _

_ Yesterday, at the camp I met this really cute guy, Stefan Salvatore. He is charming. He showed me around the whole place and was with me the whole time. He is caring and really sweet. I kinda like him. I sound like a stupid young girl right now, don't i? well, it has been a long time since I have felt this way. I hope to see him soon. _

Awesome, looks like I just found the key feature to annoy her. There was no way I was gonna tell this to Stefan. i would like to spend a quality time with Elena..alone

EPOV

I surfed my way through the crowd at the end of the school. I decided to go to the grill about 15 minutes late. Well, if I was going down, then I was gonna go down in style.

"ELENA!" I heard my name being called out and recognized the voice in a heartbeat.

Caroline came up to me with an annoyed face. Huh, something was wrong. Looks like Damon's got to wait for me about I hour more.

"Where have you been?! I have been calling you for about the past 20 mins. Argh, forget that. Do you even know what happened today? Tyler called me a BITCH. How dare he? Matt told me. He is so dead. I am always so supportive to him and all he ever does-"And that's how I reached about 45 minutes late.

"Looks like someone decided to finally show up" pronounced Damon with a snort and then continued, "anyway, I am so not in the mood for a couple's fight. You came" he said with a sloppy grin. I had no idea if the last line was sarcastically said or he really meant it.

"Did I have a choice?" I bit back as I got seated in the chair opposite to his and ordered a orange soda.

"Do I ever leave any?" he retorted. My hands twitched but I thought better of it and decided to get over this quickly. He seemed pleased that he had the last say.

"What do want me to do Damon?" I sighed.

"Well, how about you start by telling me why you have a crush on my baby bro?" he said with a smirk. I nearly spit the soda that I was drinking. God, this was so embarrassing. He had read that part. But I was so NOT going to shy away. This would just pamper him to tease me more.

"First, I never said that I had a crush on him. I just said that I kinda liked him because he is nice, caring and he seems to respect my privacy...just like you" I said back sweetly and with heavy sarcasm. He seemed surprised by my openness. So was I. Clearly, none of us had expected this.

"Hmm,.. I like you. You've got spunk." He winked at me. No matter how annoying HE might be, he was definitely the sexiest guy I had ever met. I rolled my eyes and tried to hide the smile that had found its way on my face.

"Damon. How about you just tell me what you want me to do and we can both go back to living our lives?" I suggested

"That's the problem Elena. You are too much fun than my daily life." He smirked and I felt like hitting my head on the wall. What had I gotten myself into?

"Then what is it that you want exactly?" I said, trying to sound calm.

"Are you free tomorrow night?" he asked suddenly, out of the blue. Okay, what I had expected was something like 'you need to do my homework' or 'you need to wash my car'. But this was weird

"Yeah, why?" I asked

"Great, I will pick you up at 7" he stated casually.

I sighed "seriously? Cant I just wash your car and get this over with?" I tried, desperate now but he just smirked and repeated what he had said earlier that day "did you really think this was going to be this easy?"

Remember when I said 'No matter how intolerably irritating he was, I just never could be mad at him.'

Yeah, well. I think I am having second thoughts about that.

DPOV

This is going to be fun. I really meant what I said. I did like her. Though, I wasn't sure if she felt the same way. It was okay though, I liked girls who played hard to get.

**Guys, I know this chapter was a bit boring but I wrote it in half an hour. I had to go somewhere. You will find out about the camp night later. Please please please suggest some ideas onto what should happen after the date because I am running out of them. I would really appreciate your help. **

**Right now, Damon is just putting on the drama because he is bored and likes to play games, although he does like her a bit. Elena just wants her diary back and is trying to keep up with him.**

**I know my writing is not that good but please cut me some slack, I am just 12.**

**Thank you again for your time.**


	3. A LITTLE BIT OF THE PAST

A LITTLE BIT OF THE PAST

Three weeks ago

Camp night

"…and there will be no drinking, no late night parties, no sneaking, no smoking and specially no monkey business that you children like to do" finished our group teacher with a heavy sigh. Technically, right now, they had just banned us to do everything that camp was all about. I couldn't believe they actually thought we paid any attention to this crap, let alone follow it.

It was about 8 and I couldn't be more excited to attend the camp that our school organized every year in the nearby woods.

"I am sooo excited. This is gonna be kick-ass" rambled Caroline as we picked up our tents and sleeping bags.

"Oh my god, right there. Look 'lena. I think he's coming here. No wait, where'd he go..?" Caroline searched through the crowd for her prince Charming. You see, Caroline has had this crush on Tyler Lockwood for about….2 hours. It was a typical drama scene, so we heard from Caroline. All that slamming into each other, then books falling from hands, bending down to pick them up, heads banging, looking up and then there's the connection. I can't say it's all true.

But well, you get the gist.

Caroline, being the drama queen just couldn't let this go and was determined to turn this encounter into some love story.

"Hey, right there. Good enough place to set up the tents" Bonnie spotted a grassy little area just beside a giant king tent which I was sure belonged to the Salvatores. The school's most well known jocks.

We dumped all our belongings on the ground and discussed our plans for the night. Well, they discussed. I tried to take in my surroundings.

The sky had turned an eerie shade and the only light coming was from the millions of bright stars in the clear sky and from the bonfires here and there. People were bonfiring, trying to put up tents and probably doing all the things that the adults asked us not to do.

My roaming eyes fell on a blue eyed guy whom I knew all too well, but never was a big fan of. Damon Salvatore.

He was the son of the town's most famous and successful business man, Giuseppe Salvatore. Damon and his brother, Stefan Salvatore were famous all over the place and the Salvatores practically owned half of our school.

Damon was known to be the playboy, bed-hopper, heartless jerk. Warnings were passed among the girls to stay away from him, but at the same time, he was irresistible, so I had heard.

I couldn't say that I was not attracted to him by his looks. Everything about him, from his perfectly tousled raven hair to his muscly (but not too muscly) body, his sexy-and-I-know-it attitude was incredible. But the most beautiful were his eyes, those penetrating blue orbs that went in complete contrast with his personality. Although I had never officially met him, I could see the warmth and honesty they held.

Suddenly, those blue were boring into mine and there was a smirk playing on his full lips.

_Shit. I had just been caught staring._

I quickly looked away and used my hair as a shield to hide the blush on my face, but I could feel his eyes boring into my skull.

"Dude, Damon Salvatore is staring at 'Lena" I heard Caroline whisper to Bonnie and my head snapped up. Gosh, I had literally forgotten they were here.

"hey, so what did you guys come up with?" I asked in an attempt to distract myself from the heat of the stare.

"Well, a few kids are planning on going near the cemetery to hang out." Said Bonnie

"The cemetery?" I asked

"Yup, the cemetery"

"Means we'll have to sneak out"

"Tyler will be there, too" Caroline chirped in between

"Care, we see how that will benefit you, but what about us?"I asked and Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"guys, come on. I'm sure you'll find company. Please" whined Caroline. Bonnie looked at me with the what-do-you-say look and I let out an irritated 'fine'.

"Yay, so it's all settled then" said Caroline. For the next half hour, we discussed how we were going to sneak out and I desperately tried to ignore the glances that were being exchanged between me and HIM.

I groaned as both the sticks fell from my hands. Again.

Seriously, both Caroline and Bonnie had left me alone to do this shitty work while they were out hunting for boys. I had been trying to put up the tent from the pat 20 minutes and was failing miserably.

"Need some help with that?" a velvety voice came from behind me. I gasped as I turned around and came face to face with a pair of crystal blue eyes. Aha, I pretty much had a very clear idea of WHAT he wanted from me.

"You? help? In which universe am I?" I riposted.

_HeeHee. Nice one, Elena. Nice one._

"Why would you say that ? You don't even know me" he stepped closer and my breath hitched in my throat.

"I know enough" I said back confidently and he raised his eyebrows in surprise. Clearly, he was used to girls that fell on their feet before him.

Did I mention how proud I was of myself right now?

"Well, let's just say that I don't like seeing a damsel in distress" he remarked. Did I look like a damsel in distress to him?

_God, he was good with these games_

"Anyway, it was just an offer" he shrugged and began to turn away.

"Wait" I called out and he turned back immediately, a smirk on his face.

(how, HOW can someone smirk that much?!)

"I'd love some help" I accepted, not just because he was unbelievably hot, but because I really needed some help with this tent.

"I figured you'd say that" he said and began moving towards me.

"Arrogant much?" I retorted and I swear that wink sent the butterflies in my stomach fluttering.

He bent and then placed all the sticks properly in the tent cloth, through holes I could have never known existed. And then, after 5 entertaining minutes of 'aha's and 'oomph's, the tent rose (I have no idea how) and somehow came into its perfect shape.

It kinda looked really cute.

"oh wow" I complimented. I could never have been able to do that. He shrugged, "easy peasy" and boasted and then got up, turning to me.

"ha, looks like there's more to you than just your looks" I blurted out before even realizing what I was saying, and to WHO I was saying.

"Did you just say you find me attractive?"

_Shit!_

I felt my cheeks turn the darkest shade of red. Gosh, why did he have to make such a big deal out of it? His ego was already larger than Russia.

"Just shut up" I barked back in an unattractive voice to the self-obsessed jock.

"Wow, real mature 'lena" Damon said between his chuckles.

I decided to shut my big hole than and go for the are-you-done-cuz-I'm-bored-here look.

It didn't work.

My expression somehow came off wrong and his chuckles turned into hysterics. THEN, I decided to go for my signature dialogue that I bought up in situations like this

"it's okay, Damon. Everything's gonna be okay. We'll find you a psychiatrist" I sighed heavily and pretended like I was talking to a mental retard. If you ask me, he really was acting like some mental retard.

"God, you're hilarious" he gasped out. I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you for the help, Damon. You're free to leave" I said with a tight (more like a constipated) smile. "Do you want me to leave?" he coaxed with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Aha, so THIS was the Damon Salvatore people talked about; this alluring, bootlicking, seducing guy.

I tried to act cool, pretended to be unaffected by his attempt and was just about to come up with the greatest comeback when a sharp ringing voice bought both our attention towards the vibrating object in his jeans.

He took his phone out of his phone out of his pocket and grimaced at the username.

"yes, tyler…yeah…uhmm…no I didn't eat your fish…dude, stop yelling.." I didn't want to appear as some eavesdropper so I decided to take interest in the tent, although there conversation was pretty funny (yup, I was hearing everything). "yeah, sure…I'll be right there" he sighed into the phone and put it back into his jeans.

"it was nice meeting you, Elena (woah, how my name just rolled off his tongue) and to save you any further embarrassment (eye roll) I'll leave (Ugh, how that made me sad)"

"Nice meeting you too, Damon" I said simply, trying to hide the disappointment in my voice.

He was actually quite fun.

"He's an ass"

"No, a douchebag"

"bloody womanizer"

"trust me, he just wants to get into your pants"

Okay, telling Caroline and Bonnie had been a pretty bad idea. Lesson learned.

"guys, he just helped me put up the tents. You should be thanking him" I reasoned. Honestly! It's not like we flirted or anything. (well, actually, HE DID)

"Look, 'lena. I know he's hot and all but you should really stay away from him" said Caroline and Bonnie nodded in agreement. Jeez, were they even listening to me?

"No, you look. I didn't do anything wrong okay? Just drop it" I yelled and got out of the tent, in need for some fresh air.

He wasn't that bad. And anyway, we weren't even friends yet…were we? The only thing we DID do was badinage.

I wandered around, not ready to go back to the tent yet. I saw Tyler running after Matt with a hockey stick(?) in his hand. Wow, they definitely were weird. So lost I was in the hilarious scene that I hadn't noticed the someone who had come stood beside me. "Hilarious, huh?" an unfamiliar voice came.

I turned around and saw Stefan (the other) Salvatore. Stefan, unlike Damon, had sandy brown hair and green eyes. I hadn't realized that I had been staring until his quite cough brought my attention back to his question.

"What? Yeah…that's quite an unusual scene" I said referring to the absurd ways in which matt was trying to hide from Tyler.

"You must be Elena, I'm Stefan" he said with a friendly smile that was the EXACT opposite of Damon's sexy smirk.

"I know" I said, returning the smile.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Damon looking over at us, with a frown on his face.

For the next half hour, I and Stefan chatted around and he even taught me how to climb on trees (though I didn't get one bit of it).

Stefan, I had learned, was the opposite of Damon. He was really sweet and friendly AND genuine. After saying our goodbye's and nice to meet you's, I headed back to my tent.

"I'm sorry I snapped like that" I apologized as Care was doing her hair for the night.

"it's okay, 'lena. We shouldn't have been so nosey" Care said with a full genuine smile and bear hug.

"Guys, come on. We can't be late."

After walking about half a mile or so, we had reached the opening just before the cemetery. Caroline had immediately went looking for Tyler and Bonnie had somehow taken very much interest in the 'drinking game'. After coming here we had realized this was more of a party than a 'hanging out'. There were alcohol drinks, guys playing guitars and most of the camp was here.

Me, as always, found interest in nothing and had just gone and sat on this log, and was bored like hell. And now my butt was aching which was causing me to shift again and again, which had caused me a headache. And above all, the drinks had made me light-headed and all I wanted to do was crawl inside a hole and sleep.

_This was a mistake._

"Trouble in paradise?" came an all too familiar voice from beside me.

Did he just call this place 'paradise'?. Wow, weird how this made me want to punch me.

"Uh, no. definitely not." I denied quickly as I turned my head in his direction and my breath caught in my chest. No one should be allowed to look so sexy. It was completely unfair. In fact, it should be illegal.

"Doesn't look like it," He said

"Wonderful" I honestly had no idea why I said that. Maybe the alcohol was working, after all. Damon looked at me in a weird way.

"So, tell me, why are you sitting here and not mixing and mingling with others?" he asked.

"I don't really know anyone except Caroline and Bonnie and they seem to be…busy" I mumbled out while getting myself another drink.

"You know me" he stated and nudged me in the shoulder playfully. Okay, I had no idea why people described him as mean and selfish. Arrogant? Yes, but not exactly a douchebag. Although, I'd never admit that AND I couldn't be so sure of how he was so I continued to maintain my I'm-not-interested-in-you demeanor.

"No, I don't. Not really" I said while looking him in the eye.

DamonPOV

"No, I don't. Not really" she said and I don't know why that bothered me. It shouldn't.

"Well, in that case, we always have time to know each other better" I suggested with a wiggle of the brows.

"I am Damon Salvatore, sexiest person alive and I'm veerrry good with my tongue" I introduced myself and held out my head. She giggled—_man, she looked adorable_—and shook my hand. Ugh, I hated how it tingled. These were the things I should be making the GIRLS feel.

"I'm Elena Gilbert, sarcastic and I am not a slut" she slurred. Somehow this little remark made me laugh. I'd just met het two times but she had this ability of making me laugh. I watched as she got up and refilled her glass with some drink. Didn't she have enough? She did look a bit tipsy to me. I think I should sto-

_God, why do I care? Good for me anyway._

"Ms. Gilbert, would you like to go somewhere with me?" I asked her.

"Why?" she said, a frown on her face.

"I think you mean 'where'? Don't worry, you're in safe hands" I winked and pulled her up with me. I literally smacked the glass away from her hands when she went for another refill.

"No, that's enough" I said and threw the glass in the corner.

She whined but got quite after a few seconds.

I led the way, away from the party and we went for a walk in the woods, a comfortable silence between us. Suddenly, as we tried to skip over a log, she lost her balance in those heels and would have hurt herself if it hadn't been for my strong grip on her arm that didn't let her fall.

"You're so drunk" I teased.

"Am not! It was that stupid log" she said in a cute defensive way.

"Yeah, right" I taunted

"Shut up! My alcohol consuming limit is very high" she said, smacking me lightly on the arm.

"Yeah, I can see that" I remarked and she glared. It was actually quite fun watching her get all worked up.

"No, really. There was only one time I went overboard. I went all crazy and I think I did a table dance" she reminisced and I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I'd definitely like to see the table dance" I thought out, while she rolled her eyes.

"Are we in the cemetery?" she asked after we stopped for a moment, a trace of fear in her voice.

"Why, are you scared?" I seduced (tried) and besides getting some brownie points, the only thing I did get was an eye roll.

"Are you always like this?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Pretty much" I said with a shrug.

"So, Damon, why exactly are we here?" she asked, raising her eyes at me and started moving idly through the place, me following her.

"Well, I was bored and you were sitting there alone so I thought.." well, what I exactly thought was something that I really didn't want to share with her.

"So what, am I your entertainment source?" she asked, amused.

"hmm..i like the sound of it" I wondered aloud. She giggled, while coming to halt in front of a particular headstone and stared down at it. I bent a little around her and saw the name MIRANDA GILBERT and GRAYSON GILBERT engraved on it.

Oh

"Elena, I-" I began but then: what exactly was I going to say?

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'm over it" she pretended but I could literally hear the hurt in her voice.

I offered a sympathetic smile. I didn't really know what else to say or do. But anyway, one thing was clear now; I didn't really want to get into her pants. I mean I did, of course, but not this way. She was unlike other girls that were all begging for my attention.

"I think we should go" Elena slurred and I looked over to her. It seemed like she was having trouble maintain her posture and it was quite entertaining watching her this way.

"You okay?" I asked and she just shook her head

"Too many drinks" she said with a shrug and I chuckled.

"Come on, let's go" I said and led her back to the party.

ElenaPOV

"Elena, where were you?" Caroline asked as soon as I got back to the party.

"nothing care, just visiting my parents" I said, barely able to speak. She nodded in understanding. I dare didn't tell her about Damon, already knowing what her reaction was going to be.

"Come on, lets get Bonnie and leave. Its getting pretty late" I said, shivering with the cold wind.

Caroline and Bonnie had been fast asleep but I was still counting sheep.

I looked at my cell phone screen and sighed. It read 2:00 a.m.

It was after about 15 mins that I heard a quite sobbing coming from outside the tent. I pulled my jacket over my body and headed out quietly into the chilly night air.

There, I saw Anna, some blonde cheerleader I think I knew from the parties that Caroline dragged us into. She was crying, seated just outside Damon's tent.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked in the nicest tone I could come up with.

She looked up at me and made a face.

"Like you care" she cut back. Okay, sad or not, she was still a meanie.

"Well no, I just like to torture crying girls" I said, trying sarcasm.

She laughed a little and decided on telling me her sob story

"Damon. I hate him. He's such a womanizer. He just used me. Went around all the bases with me and then threw me like a used napkin and went I went to confront him, he told me to buzz off." She continued on telling me everything but after the first few lines I stopped listening. It was kind of funny how that literally made my heart drop. I just didn't think he actually was the way everyone said he was. I thought he was….different. But I was actually glad I found out about this. For all I know, it could've been me instead of Anna.

After the comforting part, I took her to her tent and came back to my own. I saw Damon standing outside and he smiled when I came back. I pretended not to notice him.

"Hey, why the cold shoulder?" he asked with a frown on his face. I swear I could note a trace of hurt in his voice.

"Just leave me alone, Damon" was the last thing I said before I climbed back into my tent. I heard him call my name after that but I decided to ignore it. I was smart enough to figure out that he was the bad guy here.

DPOV

I put two and two together and figured that she had met Anna. The worst part of it was: I cared. Elena hated me now and I couldn't help but worry about it. I thought we had become friends. I actually liked her.

I was just about to go inside when I saw something dangling from a hole in their tent. I went further for a closer look and picked the red thing up. Huh, looked like a little diary to me.

**Finally. I am so sorry for the long delay but I got busy with things. Here is a looonnngg chapter to make up for it.**

**Elena cant decide whether to like him or to not but after anna, she knows that she should stay away from damon.**

**I made the stelena part short cuz (no offence) but I hate stelena.**

**I am glad the chapter is finally up. Please please please review.**

**It means the world to me. ./**


	4. ROYALLY CONFUSED

**Hey guys..!..So glad I published the chapter. You know sometimes you have no idea what you're writing but you just keep on writing. Well, that happens a lot to me. So, if you find it boring, I apologize.**

YOU'RE BETTER THAN I THOUGHT YOU WERE

*Present*

"You what?" Caroline's sudden outburst made me jump and the novel fell from my hand.

"Mind keeping your voice a little low?" I hissed and picked up the book, placing it back on the shelf.

"I can't believe you said 'yes' to him" She shrieked, completely avoiding my plea. The librarian gave us a warning look while passing by.

"Caroline! Think. Did I really have a choice?" I asked her in pure irritation and leaned on the bookcase.

"Elena, this is DAMON SALVATORE" she said, her voice finally coming down.

"I am well aware of that" I said and headed back to exit, not really finding any book interesting enough to keep my mind off HIM.

"I..uh..do you really need that dairy so badly?" Caroline asked, following me out to the car. God, this girl was unbelievable. I whipped around to face her, royally pissed.

"How could you ask me that? You, out of everyone, should know how important it is to me. Plus, seeing his status in school AND his new found purpose to annoy me, he could tell EVERYONE about EVERYTHING" I said, taking my turn to yell. Caroline just stood there with an apologetic expression.

I hadn't really realized that we had been standing in the middle of the road until a car came and the driver went bonkers pressing the horn. Caroline pulled me to the side.

"Look, lena. I know. I'm sorry. Its just, you seemed to really like him while we were at the camp and I want you to be careful" she said timidly, afraid I might snap again.

"You don't worry. I know exactly what kind of a person he is. I just want to get over with it." I said, getting in the car and opening the passenger door for her. The ride back home was silent and I thought about what Caroline had said.

Yes, I had begun to like him at the camp but now I was sure that I could never like him in anyway.

But who exactly was I trying to convince? Every cell of me knew that I was attracted to him. *sigh*. Maybe, it was just physical, I realized. Yes, it was just because he was utterly and mouth-wateringly good-looking, I decided and left the topic in that not-to-be-discussed-topics corner of my mind.

I had seen all those chick-flicks in which the "bad boys" transformed into gods, but THIS was no movie.

He wasn't even my type, anyway.

* * *

I roamed the hallways of the school, trying to find something, anything to do. All of my friends were in their clubs, practicing for the big program our school was hosting. These were one of those times when I wished I was good at dancing or acting cuz right now I was so BORED. I leaned against the lockers and slid down, placing my butt on the cold marble floor and sighed heavily.

I searched in my bag for something to occupy my time and took out my cell phone. Sending a quick text to Bonnie about meeting me at my house after school, I opened my installed library in my cell and began reading the book I was currently on.

"hey, there" came a dreaded voice after 15 off-to-another-world minutes. I felt a body slump on the floor beside me, inappropriately close. I didn't bother looking up and continued to read 'the keeping'.

"Seriously , Elena? Ignoring me, now? Its not gonna help, you know" Damon mentioned

"It will make it easier for me to keep my mind sane" I stated, finally looking up and meeting those GORGEOUS blue eyes.

_You know what else will make this easier? If you stop looking so DAMN FREAKIN' HOT_

"You remember we have a date tonight, right?" Damon murmured, looking at my lips and it was then I realized how close we were sitting.

I reluctantly shifted further and jested "How can I forget?"

"Good" He said, doing that eye-thing of his.

I returned back to my novel, hoping desperately that he would go away. But after some time I just couldn't help myself.

I looked up again, and while raising my eyebrows, asked "Do you need something?"

"I'm bored" he pouted

WOW. What exactly did he want me to do? Dance For him? Sing for him?

"The only time you think of me is when you're 'bored'?" I inquired, a taaadd bit offended. Damon stretched his body, making me slide away a little. I couldn't stand to be near him. It was too appealing. And I was afraid that I'd let the attraction take over.

"Lena, don't you know? I'm always bored" Damon sighed and I resisted the urge to smile.

"How sweet" I remarked instead, with a tight sarcastic smile.

"You're mean"

"You're crazy"

"You're stubborn"

"Look who's talking" I said, raising my voice and shifted my body slightly so that I was facing him more clearly.

I noted the mischievous glint in his eyes as I did so.

"Don't you know that I'm annoying, too?" he asked smugly and before I had the chance to completely agree with him, he took my phone outta my hands. "Hey, give that back!" Damon held it above his head and the only way I could reach him was by moving 'close'.

Dang it, I thought. I was so not going to make him any more satisfied.

I pounced on him and realizing-but-ignoring how close we were, how I felt his breath on me, how he grabbed me from my waist, how the tingling felt kinda good….

took my cell! "Aha" I yelled, victorious.

I felt damon chuckle in my ear and I immediately felt…good. I backed my face slowly, our faces half a millimeter away. He smiled and gave a little tug on my back, pulling me closer. I sighed contentedly. This felt so warm and nice. For once, I didn't fight. Just let him guide my face towards his…

"What is going on here?" a sound came and I froze, literally froze.

I heard Damon swear and his grip tightened on my body while, at the same time, I pushed myself off him.

"Stefan." I greeted the voice, standing up and fixing my now-tangled-hair.

The way Stefan was looking at me like I had killed his puppy didn't make me feel any better about this ironic and coincidental situation. I didn't know whether to laugh about it or pray that the Earth cracked open and swallowed me whole.

I felt Damon stand up beside me and cough.

"Hey, bro, bye. Gotta go to class" what? WHAT?!

He was so NOT leaving me alone to explain but proving me wrong, Damon turned around and with a very wrong-sounding "I look forward to tonight, Elena" left, left me alone to 'explain.' This was so not fair. He didn't even go to any class ON time.

"so?" I smiled brightly at Stefan and hoped he had some kind of short term memory loss. I really didn't want to explain THAT to him. I could guess how wrong that might have been looking.

"I thought you were different, Elena" he said coldly and I felt my eyes widen.

Shit. He didn't have short term memory loss.

"Let me explain" I said in a pleading voice

"What's there to explain? I saw you on top of him. Literally" he balked out angrily.

"I know how wrong that must've looked. But believe me, he took my cell and I was just trying to get it back" I said partially-honest and hoped that he would just let it go.

"And how do I know that you're not lying" he said harshly

"Because you were right, I really am not that kind of a girl" I said, this time being completely honest.

His expression comparatively softened and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry. Guess I overreacted" he said and let out a throaty laugh

Even though he was saying so, I couldn't help but be bothered by the hint of doubt he still had in his voice.

"So, I'll see you later?" I said hopefully, backing away toward the door.

"Sure" he smiled and turned around, heading to his own class.

I spent the entire way to the class mentally chastising myself for not stopping him. I should have.

_But what if he likes me, too? _My inner voice argued.

No, what he liked was short skirts and bimbos. I was sure of that. He basically flaunted about this stuff.

_Maybe he's changed._

No way. That's impossible. Why would he change anyway? Guys like that never change. They want attention and would do anything to get it and because I wasn't giving the oh-so-perfect-damon the time of the day, he was interested in me. Yes, that was exactly the point. Once he thinks I'm old, he'll get bored and search around for something else to play with.

This inner battle continued throughout the whole class and I could barely concentrate on what the teacher was saying.

Anyway, if even, by any chance, Damon HAD changed and genuinely like me, I couldn't just be with him. There was Stefan, too. I couldn't just flirt with him the first day and then go to his brother the next.

I sighed, this all was too confusing. I'm just going to let the future-me decide. After an incredible amount of effort on my side to calm down my nerves, I tried to concentrate on what the hell this teacher was saying but it was too late. The bell had rung and I let the hunk of classmates, between whom I had been squished, carry me out.

* * *

"So, blue sweater or red coat?" Bonnie asked, throwing both the items on my bed beside me.

"Bonnie! For the hundredth time- I will not even try to make myself presentable" I grumbled and put down the Cosmo on the bedside table.

"Ugh, fine!" Bonnie shrieked and dropped down beside me, shifting the numerous clothings in her way to make space for her legs. Bonnie had taken the 'me and damon date news' quite calmly. I was really impressed, considering the fact that she HATED him. And now, taking Caroline's place, Bonnie was trying to get me all dolled up for my 'big' date. (as if)

"hey, I have to ask you something" Bonnie said suddenly and hesitantly.

"Yeah?" I sat up straight, the tone of her voice worrying me a little.

"Would it be okay with you if you found out that Jeremy and I are dating?" Bonnie managed the words out in a very hushed tone that it took me a moment to understand what she was asking. When realization took over, I left my mouth hanging slightly. Gosh, I had been so wound up in my own tangled mess that I had become completely zonked. Seeing Bonnie sit there, looking all nervous and scared, a wave of guilt washed over me.

"Bonnie, that's great!. Wow. I could have never guessed. Since when?" I interrogated, my brother was such an emo type that it felt odd to think that he was dating.

"Well, just a few weeks ago. I was kinda afraid to ask you at first but now I'm so glad that you're glad about it" Bonnie gushed, a wide grin stretched over her face and looked like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. A smile found its way on my own face and I hugged my BFF tightly.

The chorus of 'drive by' by train blazed out of nowhere. Sending an apologetic glance in Bonnie's direction, I took my cell outta my bag.

"Hello? Lena? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Talk to me. I miss you and yes, I understand." Caroline rambled on and on, giving me no chance to speak for myself. Bonnie took the cell and put it on speaker.

"Woah, Care. Slow down your horses. Breathe" Bonnie interrupted and I let out a little laugh when Caroline sighed dramatically.

"Really, care. It's okay, you know" I confirmed.

"What are you guys doing anyway?" She asked

"well, I was helping Elena pick outfits for her date tonight" Bonnie informed and I let out a disgruntled sigh, sending daggers in bonnie's direction. "Was not" I corrected.

" Lena, its okay. I'm not mad anymore. I know you're a big'ol girl and can take care of yourself" Caroline reassured.

"No. Not just that. He's a jerk and I do not like him. All I want to do is get this date over with and get my diary back. NOTHING ELSE" I confirmed for the thousandth time, but deep down inside I knew that I didn't want 'this' to be nothing. Ugh, I was so sick of all this. So, I added for further convincing for them and also for myself

"Mark my words guys; nothing will EVER happen between me and Damon Salvatore"

* * *

"Paintball? Seriously? You brought me on a date to paintball?" I asked incredulously as he was grinning from ear to ear and watching the gruesome scene of everyone's everything getting covered in colorful wet blotches. He turned to me.

"Hey! Paintball's awesome. You just have to try it first to pass any comment" he said defensively and I rolled my eyes.

After a short, awkward-silenced ride, Damon had led me here for paintball-ing. We both had been standing in front of this huge glass that gave the entire view of the field and I had to admit, this was more violent and scarier than the last time I was here. But still, this didn't seem like a thing Damon usually did. I considered him to be more of a car-racing, wrestling type of a guy. But well, huh.

"I thought you were more into macho stuff" I assumed and ended up receiving a mock-glare

"Are you saying that paintball is girly?" he asked disbelievingly.

"No! no" I said defensively "But it is a little kidish" I pointed out "For you, I mean" I finished, really unsure of how this all might be sounding to him. He probably would think that I thought that he was a kid for wanting to play paintball. And I also know how offended he would feel. I loved paintball. Truly I did, but the thought of Damon playing paintball was too…cute. And cute was not a word for Damon. Words like sexy and alluring came to my mind.

Anyway, what's it to me? He could go play with barbies for all I cared.

"Nonsense. Kids can't even play paintball" he reasoned.

"Why's that?"

"Haven't you ever played paintball? Don't you know how hard it hits. Not that it's painful for ME but still.." he said and I immediately remembered the last time I got hit by it. I had been on the verge of crying, sobbing actually.

"Right" I smiled.

"I'm just gonna go and make the 'arrangements'. So, you ready?" he asked

"We're going to play paintball, honey, there is no need to be ready" I said and felt like killing myself. That 'honey' thing had just slipped out. I had meant it as a joke but well, Damon would refuse to understand that.

"Well, you never know, _honey_" Damon drawled out and after giving one last smirk, headed towards the reception type table.

Will someone just pick up a gun and shoot me RIGHT NOW?

**I hope you liked it and I kind of have the next chapter written(almost) but couldn't wait to publish this much. Please review back if you think that the paintball idea is nice or else I'll make some other turn.**

**Also, I got some reviews that the story is too predictable and for that I am really sorry but it's just how I wanted it: A cute fluff kind of thing. I'll try to make it 'un'-predictable.**

**Also, some questions. Some stories say that they are 'AU'. What exactly does au mean. Please tell me. **

**Well, in the story, its same old. Elena hating on Damon but at the same time kinda liking him.**

**If there are grammatical or spelling errors then..sorry..!**

**Please please please review. I LOVE anonymous reviews, whether they are bad or good. **

**Lots of love to the people who like my story and even those who don't. **

**REVIEW..!**


	5. THE GAMES WE PLAY

**Hiee..! okay, so before reading and judging, keep in mind that I have NEVER played paintball in my ENTIRE life :P**

**Cookies to everyone who reviewed. **

**Plus, this chapter sucks. :( **

SOMEHOW, TODAY WAS BETTER THAN YESTERDAY

"NOOO.." It all happened like it did in movies. You know, those slow motion ones that make us feel like picking up the remote and fast-forwarding them.

I saw him take off and make the fastest run in the history, jumping above the logs, shooting like James Bond and simultaneously trying not to get hit by a-

_Okay, let's rewind a little._

"C'mon, everything's ready" Damon announced, coming up from behind me and casually draped an arm around my shoulders. I almost instantly pushed it off and wiggled away.

"yay" I said enthusiastically. Do I really need to mention the sarcasm?

Half an hour later, all dressed up in a 'costume' heavier than me, we both of us entered the field.

The first word that came to my mind was HUGE. It was HUGE with boxes kept here and there. There were those big balloon bags that make you wanna forget everything and jump on them. And those dry bundles of hay we see during wars.

I was suddenly filled with adrenaline and was just about to choose my victim when Damon started ordering.

"Let me take the lead. Don't run, don't shoot. Let me.." but I wasn't really listening to him. Gosh, he was so annoying. Was it against the rule to shoot your team? Huh, good thing I was a big fan of rules.

Suddenly, I saw a lean man above Damon's shoulder, with his gun pointed towards us. But before he, or even I could blink, I had my gun held high and shot him straight on the crotch.

"AW, MAN" he groaned as I did my victory dance. Elena 1, Damon 0. "HIDE" I heard as I felt a pull on my waist and the next thing I knew; we were both ducked behind the nearest balloon.

"there was a girl with a gun" he explained at my confused expression. I rolled my eyes and peered above the box

"that first shot was quite impressive" he remarked.

"I know" I said, smiling proudly and began shooting everyone in radius. Beside me, Damon was doing the same thing but when we saw this scary gang coming towards us, we immediately ducked back down.

"there are too many of them" I gasped out loud and damon nodded.

"I'm going to distract them, make a run for it and hide behind that pillar. You shoot them" Damon said in a very hushed tone.

"But.." I began to protest, he could get shot!

"No buts. We have to do it" Damon ordered in a way I had seen many soldiers do in movies as they went to save the country.

I nodded solemly and held my gun up, ready to shoot all those bastards.

After one long, lingering look at my face, Damon pounced.

"NOOO.." It all happened like it did in movies. You know, those slow motion ones that make us feel like picking up the remote and fast-forwarding them.

I saw him take off and make the fastest run in the history, jumping above the logs, shooting like James Bond and simultaneously trying not to get hit while at the same time, I got up and shooting blindly at the gang, I made my way towards a bunch of boxes lying opposite to the pillar Damon had run off to. I thought I shot all but it was too late for me to realize that I was gonna get shot by the one left and just as he was about to pull the liver, his face changed and he bent down in agony and I saw a blue blotch on his costume.

At the far end, I saw Damon wink and bow in a 'you're welcome' style.

I couldn't help but stick my tongue out before I hid in one of the boxes as I saw a gaggle of boys coming my way. I think I was in there for about 3 whole minutes before I thought it was safe to come out. I was just rounding the corner as I heard a movement on my back. I spun around, gun held high, ready to shoot-

"chillax hun, its just me" Damon said with his hands held upwards in defence. I breathed a sigh of relief

"yeah, I was wondering where that smell was coming from" I quipped.

It was his turn to stick his toungue out.

_How cute..!_

Ohh, shut up

"nice played, gilbert" he let out a slow whistle which did strange things to my stomach.

"I know" I said confidently and smirked, as he dragged me to a bundle of dry grass and ducked me down. Him doing the same.

Our paintball was shortly cut off when we found each other again and I shot him because he said I played like a 'guy'. And yes, he did take his revenge by shooting me back.

"You shot me!"

"YOU said I played like a guy!"

But well, I had the most fun there than I had anywhere in ages.

* * *

"ok, how about that one?" I said, taking a sip of my bubbly bubbles.

Yup, that was the name of a drink.

"too blonde" he pointed out

"So? I thought guys like blondes" I said and remembered when Caroline was dumped by a guy because she was not 'blonde enough'. His wordings, not mine.

"Not this guy" he admitted, pointing his finger at himself.

_Hey, you have a chance..!_

Okay, so I'm gonna pretend that my internal 'me' just didn't think that.

"Hey! What about that one?" I said, pointing at an old retarded man who looked like he was in his late 60s.

"Shut up and drink your bubbles" he muttered, a ghost of smile on his face.

For the past half hour, after our itsy-bitsy-not-so-serious-funny-bunny fight, i had been helping Damon pick up girls because he 'asked' me to. And it WAS quite fun. Except for the part that he was too picky.

"Okay, what about that redhead?" I asked

"Where?"

"7 o'clock" I said, pointing my head slightly in that direction

"Hmm, she looks like she needs someone's tongue down her throat" he said as he began moving towards her.

"Wait, lemme" I said and plotted my plan in my head as I headed there.

"ugh" I groaned dramatically whilst taking a seat on the barstool next to her.

As planned, she looked up at me with confusion.

"Is something wrong?" she asked hesitanty.

"Yes, actually" I moaned. "See that hottie over there, he's just playing so hard to get" I said in an annoyed voice. Wow, I should like get an Oscar for doing this.

She looked Damon's way and her face immediately lit up like a kid's does on Christmas morning. The problem was, instead of checking out the girl, he was just staring at me. Okay, I know I'm amazing but DUDE.

I kind of tried to send the message to him to check HER out while I was sure she wasn't looking my way. He seemed to understand (thank god) and moved his gaze over to her.

_Don't do this! You're losing your chanc-_

Go to hell!

But I swear I felt a little jealous.

"Well, he's totally checking ME out" she muttered silkily, making her way towards him. Gosh, how I just wanted to boost that confidence right out of her and throw it out of the-

My internal conflict was put to a pause as my phone vibrated in my pocket

**'Did you kill him, yet?'**

Yup, that's Caroline checking up on me. You know, until now, I had completely forgotten about my diary. It hadn't even passed my mind once that I was doing all this just for my diary.

**'Not yet and surprisingly, this is going just fine'**

I texted back and looked at Damon and that dirty little skank-

_Who stole your date_

SHUT UP!

I saw a new text from Caroline telling me about how I should use protection and all, which I was just reading as I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"What?" I asked Damon as I saw him standing behind me, with a smirk on his face. Shit, did he read that text? Care is so dead!

"That girl not good enough to play with?" ouch, that came out harsher than I intended and I immediately regretted as I saw a flash of hurt pass his face. But it was soon gone and replaced by an eye-roll.

Hey! Wasn't that my thing?

"I just leave no man behind" he said

"You called me a man again!" I complained as his eyes twinkled up in laughter and not long after, harsh words were forgotten.

* * *

The car came to an abrupt stop right before my house and I refrained the urge to tell him to keep driving

Damon turned to me

"So?" I asked with a raise of my eyebrows.

_Wow, you really are a genius aren't you?_

"So?" he asked back in the same tone and my lips quirked upward.

"Surprisingly, I had fun today" I muttered

"What? I didn't quite catch that Lena" Damon asked with fake confusion and laughter glinting in his eyes

"I said, today was terrible!" I teased back. What? Don't look at me. He hot it coming.

"Right" he said with a smirk

"Ugh, fine! I had fun today! More than I've had in ages! Happy?" I hollered. Okay, so maybe I was being overdramatic. But well, what is he going to do about it?

"Absolutely, lena" he remarked

"So? My diary?" I asked him "Remember?"

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently but I could see right through that act.

"Hey! I went on a date with you. Just like you asked." I deprecated. This was not fair

_It's a good thing._

No one asked you!

"c'mon lena. Did you really think I was talking about ONE date?" he asked. Un-freakin-believable!

"You've got to be kidding me" I angered.

"Stop being such a baby. I know you want to. Hell, even you know you want to" Damon growled and he seemed really mad.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked calmly and Damon looked away with an unreadable expression on his face.

I heard him sigh and after the longest pause, he looked back up

"I'm sorry about what happened that night at the camp" he began and I was shocked by the sincerity in his eyes " its just the way I am, okay? I don't want you to hate me"

"I don't hate you" I muttered quietly, playing lightly with the loose thread on my jeans. When I looked back up, he was staring at me with such… heat.

"You still didn't answer my question. What do you get out of this?" I pointed out and I saw his lips turn upwards into a smirk

"Well, you're not the worst company in the world Elena"

**Damon's POV**

I saw her roll her eyes at the comment and smiled. She looked adorable when she did that.

"okay well, I guess I could use some more fun" she admitted and my smile widened.

Score!

After one "good night", she got out of the car and headed towards her house. I watched her every moment silently and waited until she was inside her house.

I wish she could understand, I was just trying to spend some time with her and if this was the way, then so be it. I had to win her over one way or another.

After one long lingering look, I finally started the engine and drove by.

Man, I was whipped.

**So, please please please tell me what you thought of this 'date'.**

**I know this wasn't great but my worst nightmare has come true 'writer's block' and its terrible. But I'm really trying to continue this fic. I just love the characters too much to let them go.**

**So please review because reviews are the only thing that keeps me going.**

**If there are any mistakes then I'm sorry.**

**Yup, just press that little 'review' button and write whatever you think.**


End file.
